Various switch devices such as button-type and volume-type have been known as a control device for controlling electric signal. The various switch devices are selectably used for various electronic devices in terms of the type of electric signals to be controlled, control mode and design.
On the other hand, DJ playing has been known in playing music, where a record player is used as a reproducing device and a player, called as a disc jockey, plays dance music and the like. The DJ playing is a style for effectively playing music information recorded on a phonorecord as dance music and the like. Specifically, a disc jockey manually controls a rotation of a turntable of a record player on which a phonorecord is mounted to play and stop music information recorded on the phonorecord, or to conduct repeated playing of the same phrase of the music information and cueing to a position at which music start is desired.
A reproduction device has recently been developed, the reproduction device employing recording media such as CD (Compact Disc) and DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) on which audio information such as sound and music and image information such as video are recorded as digital data is used to reproduce music contents such as dance music and image contents (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2). The devices disclosed in the Patent Documents 1 and 2 imitate operational feeling of an analog record player, where rotation of a turntable is manually pseudo-controlled to control reproducing condition of sound information. Specifically, a ring-shaped rotary drive is provided on a base in a manner movable in a toward-and-away direction (axial direction). A disc-shaped jog table is rotatably mounted on the rotary drive. The base is provided with a rotation sensor to which the rotation of the jog table is transmitted to detect the rotation of the jog table, and a touch sensor and (5-4) tape-switch provided along the circumference of the base at a position opposing to the rotary drive to detect approaching movement of the rotary drive toward the base by the pressing operation of the jog table to detect the pressing of the jog table.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-86958 (P.8 to P.21)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-87192 (P.6 to P.15)